


That Man

by VanguardGal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Just a ton of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanguardGal/pseuds/VanguardGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to one of Tony's parties because Tony insists he'll like to see the special guest. (Songfic of That Man by Caro Emerald)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Man

**Author's Note:**

> I feel super cliché posting a songfic as my first fanfic here. I have a ton of fanfic on my phone and computer that have yet to be posted, but I think I'll only post this for now. Well, um, enjoy?
> 
> Also, if this made you feel like rolling around on the floor squealing, please tell me because that's how I felt when I wrote this.

Steve sat alone at a table, it was one of Tony's dumb parties. He thought it would be funny to play 30's inspired music, and commented on how it would remind Steve of his childhood.  
Tony said he invited a special guest, but Steve had yet to see anyone he would recognize at the now dull party.  
He had ordered a drink, but he forgot that he couldn't get drunk, so he had no shelter in that.  
He sighed, and saw Tony wandering over.  
"They're almost, here, Steve. And coming from a man who couldn't wait for his own biography, be patient," Tony said.  
Steve only had a low chuckle, and took another sip of the useless drink.  
Tony checked his phone, and gave a small smirk, "They should be up in a moment."  
Steve held back a groan, he was scared to think who Tony may have invited to the party. Probably someone Steve would have to pretend he knew.  
He heard the door open, and almost had a heart attack at who he saw.  
He saw him, dressed up well, hair cut the old way, and he looked refreshed.  
"Bucky?" Steve said on impulse.  
Bucky looked around for Steve, and their eyes locked. They both could have cried.  
Steve almost ran over to him, and gripped onto him like Bucky was about to fall apart that moment.  
Bucky laughed and greeted Steve, warmly smiling when Steve looked back at Bucky to see if he was real.  
Steve held Bucky's face in his hands, and inspected him. He had to be sure this wasn't an elaborate scheme.  
"Relax, punk, it's me," Bucky said.  
Steve smiled and pulled Bucky into a kiss, filled with all of the longing and built up emotion from the both of them.  
When they broke apart, a lot of the people in the room were clapping, from the band and the reunited partners. The ones in particular that were clapping were the Avengers, and Maria.  
Steve held Bucky's hand, and vowed to never let go if he could.


End file.
